1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to map holder apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved wrist mounted map holder apparatus arranged for ease of observation by an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Map holders of various types are utilized throughout the prior art, as well as other portable desk-type structure arranged for support of maps. An example is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,106 to Connell wherein a map holder includes a support body, with a thin flexible map holder mounted about an individual's limb, including a strap member mounted to the support for visual observation by an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,809 to Frost, et al. sets forth a pilot's knee pad wherein a strap mounts a desk structure of rigid construction to an individual's knee for use by pilots and the like supporting a writing pad and the like thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,936 to Morse sets forth a knee pad, wherein a rigid member includes a pivotally mounted rear plate for reception of an individual's leg therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,174 to Weiner sets forth a map holder for use with an automotive vehicle, wherein the map holder mounts an articulated linkage for securement to a dashboard, with an overlying magnification lens including a slot for adjustment of the lens relative to an underlying map structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved wrist mounted map holder apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.